


No Longer Can I Wait

by MysteronRising



Category: South Park
Genre: Bisexual Clyde Donovan, Bisexual Token Black, Clyde is a softie obv, Clydeman or Cartyde needs more attention, Eric Cartman does poetry, Eric was dropped by the other three, Gay Eric Cartman, M/M, No Smut, One-Shot but might continue later, Past Tyde, background Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteronRising/pseuds/MysteronRising
Summary: No longer can Eric wait to have Clyde in his arms





	No Longer Can I Wait

Patience was not one of Eric's virtues.

Luckily when it came to Romance that was less of a truth. If Eric had a goal in mind,such as love, he could be relentless and make whatever or whomever he wanted his. The object of his relentless affection was Clyde Donovan who,after eric was abandoned by his so-called friends, had taken him into their fold much to the initial chagrin of the others.

Time had passed and the group that had once disdained his arrival was dropping him off at therapy. It was Clyde who urged him to get therapy after he had a mental breakdown following his mother's death via drug overdose. Clyde had also volunteered to wait for cartman while the others went back to the Coffeehouse Tweek and Craig opened a few years back.

Those actions affected Cartman A lot more than he let on. The Journal entries that had once been filled with his poems and rantings about his old "Friends" was replaced with poems and ravings about Clyde

No Longer Can I Wait  
To have you in my arms  
To keep you safe from any harm  
You Gave me a clean slate  
Where others showed me hate  
You gave me love  
And For that i'll be forever Loyal  
Til the Stars above  
If you're ever with me Clyde  
I'll be your jekyll and you my Hyde.  
  
Eric wanted Clyde, that he was certain and his plan to get him required token whose room he broke into for advice .

Token stirred from his sleep "The Hell? Cartman it's 3am!"  
"Calm your ass down. I need advice"  
"Advice that involves Waking me up at 3am? Could this not of waited until noon?" Token asked with an eyebrow raised as well as a tone of annoyance  
"I admit I chose a bad time but there isn't a good time to ask if you can help me ask out Clyde" Eric huffed turning his face to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh. I guess you're right about that"Token would say being genuinely shocked from Eric's honesty  
" So can you help " Eric asked leaning against the wall  
"Take him to a taco bell or something. The perfect thing about Clyde is not picky"  
"I could do that but it would be lame after all he did for me" Eric said looking at the ground  
"Cartman, Clyde does what he does because he cares so all you really need to is ask. I've dated him to know that much" Token said running at his eyes  
"That's it?"  
" He's Clyde Donovan not Natalya Ulyanov from Russia. If he does want you he'll say yes"  
"I swear to god if he says no I'll beat your ass token"  
"Yeah Yeah Cartman just let me sleep" Token said as he was laying back down and putting the pillow on his head to block out the house  
Eric then left the house whispering a thanks to token

In the afternoon the next day Eric was getting in Clyde 's car so he could be dropped off at therapy. It was now or never.  
"Clyde?" Eric questioned  
"Yeah?"  
" You know how we've been hanging out for the last few years. " "Of course Eric" Clyde responded after he started the car  
"Over that time, I've come to a realization that I started becoming more attached. You've become a constant thought in my mind and I can't stop thinking about you no matter how I try not to"  
Clyde eyes widened and he gulped"W-what are you saying? "  
"That I love you Clyde, I've loved you since you took me in when no one else would accept me"Eric said with his face having been the reddest in his life  
"I've been waiting for you to say that" Clyde murmured starting the car  
"You have?" Eric said surprised that Clyde returned his feelings  
"I have since we were children. It's why I've stood by your side where others haven't" he was driving of with eric in tow.  
"I don't know what to say" Eric we say honestly, he expected to be dropped off on the side of the road

'You don't have to say anything Eric, We have time for words like that in the future " Clyde would say reassuring Eric that time wouldn't sleep away that fast  
Eric have Clyde a kiss in response and Clyde would smile goofily as he drove Eric to therapy

After all they had more than enough time in the future to remain together and Clyde would be lying if he didn't say he was excited


End file.
